The Pirate and The King
by superfast-pinetree
Summary: He held out a hand to her, and she blurted out "Why you out here in the mud? Aren't you supposed to be doing some King thing?"
Undyne always knew that she was the coolest ever. She always knew that. How could anyone ever be any less cool than her? In fact, she was only five years old, and she was already a Captain! How could that be uncool in the slightest? She thought that, no, there was nothing in the world that was ever more cool than being a Captain at just five years old. But there was a slight problem with that notion, and that was that she had lots of trouble deciding if being a Captain was really the coolest thing in the entire universe. You know why? Because she has very, very close seconds to her whole Captain thing. Three things that made Undyne sit down in a puddle and think about for a very long time. The first out of these three things she always thought about was Alphys. She thought the lizard was wayyyyyy cool, even though everyone else her age thought she was pretty uncool. Undyne thought that even though Al was extremely lazy and slept all the time - not to mention leaving her socks in Undyne's house, and her never picking them up! - and that the lizard said the most terrible lizard puns known to man kind, she was still cool. Like, Alphys wore sunglasses; and what's better, she even always had a lollipop to give to Undyne! So she was awesome and Undyne would scream at anyone who said otherwise.

The second was pirates. She loves pirates. She loves pirates so gosh darn much that she dug a hole in Snowdin a while ago and put a treasure chest in the dirt! - even though that 'treasure chest' was just a lunch box and the treasure inside it was a bunch of sticks and mud - she loves pirates so much that she hasn't changed out of her pirate costume for a year! A whole year! That was like, centuries old for Undyne! The pirate hat was very, very big and it obscured her face, but it didn't matter! It had a cool feather on it! Her costume has a whole bunch of blue markings on it, which make it even more cool because blue is one of the colors of royalty! To her, this shows that pirates are basically royalty, and that she was something to be scared of! This made her status as Captain of The Very Cool Fish Crew very important! - she even came up with the crew name, isn't it cool? - So it was obvious that pirates hold a special place in her heart.

Now, that third thing.

This made her think about the most, this third thing. Like, she thought about it all the time. This third thing was King Papyrus. Not that she liked him or anything - he's all old and gross and boney and ewwww - it was just that- he was so cool. The way he just poofs up bones out of literally nowhere was real cool. The way he was teaching Asgore a whole bunch of secret stuff - Asgore is a member of the Royal Guard. Which was like her group, but way more uncool - was real cool. The way he looked like a dinosaur skeleton was real cool! Just everything was cool about him! She had never met him, but Asgore tells her a bunch of stuff about his... Kingly thingies. Even though she thought the hardest about the King, she often had spurts of moments where she just wouldn't care. This time was one of those times.

She was busy probably making the best thing in the entire universe- a ship for her and her mighty crew! Of course, this crew only consisted of Toriel, Alphys, and Mettaton, but it was a start. She would of normally asked for them to help her make they're mighty ship, but they were all busy doing nerd things so Undyne had to do it herself. She was a bit miffed, but after she huffed and ate her lettuce sandwich earlier that day she had calmed down and was now happily doodling a blueprint of the cool thing. She also drew her and her crew in comparison to the ship, and also a picture of her exploding the barrier with her cool rainbow lasers she was going to put on the ship with King Papyrus in the background gasping in pure amazement in the awesome pirate that was Captain Undyne! She let out a snicker as she drew, the pirate hat obscuring her eyes from the rest of the world.

In fact, Undyne was wayyyyyyy to busy building an awesome pirate ship that she could sail in to notice that somebody was behind her. Once she did notice somebody standing in the marsh, however, she turned; ready to bark something along the lines of "Why does somebody dare to sneak up behind Captain Undyne?!" when her voice was caught in her small throat and her fins drooped as down as they could go. There, standing right behind her, was the king of the Underground himself; King Papyrus.

He held out a hand to her, and she blurted out "Why you out here in the mud? Aren't you supposed to be doing some King thing?"

Some weird expression grew over the king's face before he smiled, and said "I thought you had fallen in the mud, so I was helping you upwards." He continued to hold out his hand, and instantly knowing that Pap was expecting for her to take it, she did. The king helped her upwards and onto her feet, and once she was all the way up he said in a soft tone "What do we say?"

"Thanks!" The female responded, feeling really weird that the King himself was talking to her. She felt so awkward that she just looked at the ground, arms crossed. Papyrus must of acknowledged her lack of speech, as he filled the void with his own voice. "But I guess I was mistaken. I believe you know me, I'm Papyrus. You must be Undyne, hm?" Now that sentence, the one where he said her name? That made her raise her head and say "You know my name?!" Her eyes were turning so huge they could obscure her entire face, and the King chuckled, softly saying "I know everyone's name down here. That's one of the jobs I gave myself." He leaned down to her height - as he was so gosh darn tall - mouth open to say something, when he paused. Undyne looked to what he was looking at, but stopped when she noticed that he had picked up her blueprint with magic. He looked down at the blueprint, then looked up at Undyne. "You have a very active imagination, young lady." It wasn't a bad tone, or a confused one. It was a curious tone, as if her was studying her with his empty eye-sockets. Papyrus looked back down to the page, and asked "May a keep this?" Undyne made no hesitation to nodding rapidly, and Pap pocketed it, giving a look that suggested like he was thinking about something important. But that went away as soon as it came, and he straightened upwards to his full height once more.

He gave Undyne another soft look, adjusting his large orange cape with a skeletal hand. "Sorry if this sounds out of nowhere, Undyne, but I have a question for you." Undyne tried to give him the most attentive look in the entire universe, and the result of that made Papyrus smile more genuinely than before. "I'm glad for you're enthusiasm, but it's a small question." He gave a pause, most likely to annoy the small five year old monster, as he murmured a laugh when she barked "Ask it! Ask it!"

"Would you like to go to my castle with me? It will-"

"Yes."

"Only take-"

"Yes!"

"A few hours-"

"Yes!"

"Of your time."

"I said yes, old man!" The small fish shrieked, and Papyrus laughed once more. "Well then, young lady, follow me if you will." With a big swoosh of his cape he had turned, and before Undyne knew it he was already walking away. There was few seconds of confusion, but soon enough she was running right behind the King, screeching "What're we gonna do? Are we gonna throw bones at people? You can throw them at me!"


End file.
